Cambio de Panorama
by Nao Kon
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre si Sasuke se lleva consigo a Sakura?, ¿Cambiará en algo su relación?... después de algunos años, los Gennin de Konoha se enfrentan a la batalla más importante de sus vidas... defender su amor de cualquiera que se oponga a él. Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, LeexHanabi, SuiKa y TayuxKimi
1. Cap I

**Cambio de Panorama**

**Capítulo I**

Ahí estaba ella, frete a esos orbes negros que le hacían temblar las rodillas desde sus cortos seis años esperando la respuesta de su parte.

— Sasuke-kun —

— No —

— Pero —

— Me pediste una respuesta y mi respuesta es no —

Terminada la oración el pelinegro se dispuso a continuar su camino dejando a su pelirosada compañera atrás.

— Por favor…prometo no ser una molestia — suplicó una vez más la oji jade.

— ¿A caso sabes lo que estás pidiendo? —

— Si, Sasuke-kun por favor llevame contigo —

— No —

Ella le había interceptado en el parque, algo le decía que el pelinegro tomo la decisión que tanto temía. Salió de su casa y corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible casi confirmando su presentimiento y así era, él iría donde Orochimaru y ella sabía que no podría detenerlo por eso le pidió llevarla con él pero por supuesto el Uchiha no aceptaría tan fácilmente.

— Si me llevas contigo prometo hacerme más fuerte y juntos restauraremos tu clan —

El pelinegro la observo incrédulo, como una niña de doce años podía proponerle semejante cosa, sin embargo algo brillo en su interior e involuntariamente considero la propuesta de su compañera.

Pasaron largos minutos desde las últimas palabras que pronuncio la pelirosa y el pelinegro aún consideraba sus palabras, quizá algún día se maldiga por lo que estaba a punto de decir y de hacer.

— Bien, pero no te quiero como niña estúpida llorando por cualquier cosa y tampoco quiero que te la vivas detrás de mí como acostumbras —

— Si…si, lo prometo — respondió la pequeña pelirosa quien no cabía de la felicidad.

Salieron de la aldea con sumo sigilo y una vez fuera de la aldea se encontraron con los cuatro del sonido, quienes se encargarían de llevarlos donde Orochimaru.

— ¿Y ésta? — pregunta molesto Ukon.

— Viene conmigo — responde molesto el Uchiha.

— ¿Te crees que vas a una guardería niño? — pregunta Tayuya quien mira con desprecio a la oji jade la cual le devuelve la mirada.

— Los dos o ninguno —

— Calma niño, está bien — responde con furia la pelirroja.

Después de aceptar de mala gana a Sakura los seis toman camino a la guarida de Orochimaru, tardaron aproximadamente tres días en llegar al lugar indicado y en poco tiempo les llegó la noticia de la búsqueda de Sasuke y Sakura por parte de Konoha.

— Sabía que eres un niño inteligente Sasuke —

Estaba reunido con Orochimaru, quien le llamó al momento de su llegada mientras su compañera esperaba junto al resto.

— Debo decir que no me hizo muy feliz que trajeras a esa mocosa pero bueno de algo nos servirá, le he ordenado a Tayuya que se encargue de ella — responde maliciosamente con sus ojos viperinos.

— ¡No es posible que no los hayan encontrado aún! — los gritos de lady Hokage se escuchan por toda la oficina. — Maldita sea, no pueden haber ido tan lejos y no es posible que no haya un solo rastro de ellos.

— No es fácil, después de todo estamos hablando de Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios sannin — quien ha contestado es Asuma.

— Lo más extraño es que Sakura se haya ido también — ha comentado Kurenai.

— Sakura lo ha hecho solo por seguir a Sasuke pero lo que más me inquieta es que se hayan ido sin dejar ningún rastro —

En ese momento la voz de Kakashi se hizo presente llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade.

— Tenemos que encontrarlos pronto, cueste lo que cueste — fue lo último que se escucho de la rubia antes de que un ambu apareciera frente a ellos.

— Maldita frentona, me lo esperaba de Sasuke pero de ella no — las lagrimas de Ino se hicieron presentes frente a la compañía del resto de los gennin.

— Ese Sasuke-teme aparte de traidor se llevo a Sakura-chan — la voz de Naruto se escucho con desgana.

Debían admitir que a todos les preocupaba la suerte de sus compañeros y en algunos casos…amigos.

— ¡Sakura, yo te traeré de vuelta! — grito Lee mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de convicción.

— Bien, mocosa debes aplicarte no quiero tener que cargar con una debilucha como tú — le decía Tayuya mientras comenzaban con su entrenamiento.

— ¡Oye!, no me llames debilucha —

— Hasta que no me demuestres lo contrario, no retractaré mis palabras —

Los días pasaban y Sasuke entrenaba bajo la atenta mirada del sannin, Kimimaru se convirtió prontamente en el compañero de entrenamientos del pelinegro al ser el único que podía aguantar el ritmo y poder del Uchiha.

Las horas se transformaban en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses hasta que después de cuatro meses de duro entrenamiento, Orochimaru se cuestiono si era buena idea mantener al pelinegro cerca de su ex-compañera de equipo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — era imposible lo que la oji jade escuchaba…

— Es lo mejor… para Sasuke —

Después de haber escuchado aquello, decidió preparar sus cosas para largarse de una vez de aquel maldito lugar cuanto antes. Afuera de la cabaña en la que vivía le esperaban Tayuya y Kimimaro, quienes partirían con ella.

— Estoy lista — expresó la pelirrosa mientras veía a lo lejos al pelinegro entrenar, quien parecía no percatarse de su partida.

Antes de irse pasó a la cabaña del Uchiha para dejar una carta sobre su cama y después de ello; comenzó el viaje con la pelirroja y el albino.

Aquel viaje según le explico Orochimaru, se centraría en volverla más fuerte así podría servirle de alguna utilidad y por lo tanto volvería al lado del pelinegro.

Su primer destino era una pequeña aldea montañosa en Iwagakure, en aquel lugar comenzará su entrenamiento.

El pelinegro leía cada palabra escrita en aquella carta, algo en su interior no estaba bien y es que la partida de la pelirrosa no era algo que esperaba… mucho menos que deseara.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto fríamente al hombre tras de él.

— La pequeña es muy débil, necesito hacerla fuerte… solo así podrá serme útil algún día y estando junto a ti; jamás lo será — dicho esto, Orochimaru salió de la cabaña.

—Maldición… Sakura —

Pasaron al menos siete días de viaje antes de llegar a una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Iwagakure, tal como lo pensó… el País de la Tierra estaba lleno de lugares rocosos y áridos. Se adentraron con sumo sigilo al lugar, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Después de andar unos minutos, se encontraron al pie de la imponente montaña que se encontraba al cruzar toda la aldea, ahí les esperaba un hombre musculoso de tez morena y melena castaña.

— Al fin han llegado —

— Niña, él es Metatsu y será tu entrenador en fuerza física a partir de hoy — Tayuya miraba al hombre retador, parecía más que obvio que se conocían de antaño.

— Vaya, que pequeña tan escuálida — denoto el hombre con jocosidad a lo que la pelirrosa solo respondió con un gesto de enfado. — Comencemos —

— Es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento… Matsuri —

Bien, al comienzo los personajes tendrán 13 :)


	2. Cap II

**Capítulo II**

— Sí, Gaara-sensei — respondió tímida al llamado de su maestro.

Llevaban un par de meses entrenando y aunque la castaña era sumamente débil y con poco talento, bajo los arduos entrenamientos del pelirrojo; mejoraba cada día. La chica fijo su vista en los movimientos del chico, quien le indicaba lo que debía hacer a continuación.

— Me es imposible — suspiró derrotada, dejándose caer al suelo.

— Seguirá siendo imposible si no tomas las cosas enserio —

Las palabras del pelirrojo podían llegar a motivarla como nada en el mundo, pero… también podían destruir la poca autoestima que poseía en cuestión de segundos. Los orbes aguamarinas de Gaara se posaron sobre su alumna, quien por alguna razón, parecía poseer una habilidad nata para lograr que el frío pelirrojo hablara más de la cuenta en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

— Me niego —

— No es una opción, debes ir a Konoha, partirás en tres días… ¿Entendido, Temari? —

Esa fue la orden que el consejo transmitió por boca de Baki, Temari no tenía más opción que acatar lo sentenciado por su maestro… podía elegir a un acompañante y ya tenía pensado quien iría con ella a Konoha.

— ¿Qué? —

— Matsuri, vamos… será divertido — le intentó persuadir la rubia.

— No lo sé, además debo consultarlo con Gaara-sensei —

La rubia le miró incrédula, a esa chica solo le faltaba consultarle a Gaara cuando comer, cuando dormir, cuando bañarse, entre otras necesidades. Le notó pensativa y supuso la razón.

— Escucha, no habrá problema, yo hablaré con él y seguro accederá a posponer tu entrenamiento —

* * *

La pelirosa golpeaba las rocas con furia, siempre poseyó una fuerza sobrehumana, pero nunca imagino que podría explotar al máximo aquella habilidad, Metatsu era sin duda un gran maestro y fuerte como un toro o más… la chica poseía un gran potencial en cuanto a la fuerza física y mientras no le descubrieran alguna otra cualidad, debían concentrarse en sacar a flote lo máximo de su poder.

* * *

Ahí estaban, como prometió Temari; se encargo de convencer al pelirrojo de retrasar un poco el entrenamiento de Matsuri, por su parte la castaña mantenía la cabeza baja mientras se despedía de su sensei… se sentía como una total malagradecida al dejarle botado con las lecciones después de lo mucho que se ha esforzado por enseñarle.

— Ha…hasta pronto… Gaara-sensei —

La chica recibió un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo, Temari se despidió de ambos hermanos y con una sonrisa partió hacia Konoha en compañía de la alumna de su pequeño hermano, quien era también su mejor amiga, la única amiga quizá.

La rubia no era tonta y sin que la castaña se lo confesara abiertamente, ella sabia que guardaba sentimientos muy especiales y profundos hacía el menor de los Sabaku no… así como sospechaba que aquel sentimiento era correspondido; no podía estar segura ya que Gaara no conocía el amor, mucho menos lo que es amar a otros. Miro de reojo a la castaña, tenía la esperanza de que Matsuri fuera aquella persona capaz de sanar el corazón del pelirrojo, aunque cada día se convencía más de que así era, pero… si necesitaban un empujoncito, sería ella quien se los proporcionaría.

* * *

El pelinegro releía la carta entre sus manos, no comprendía lo que sucedía con él, el hecho de llegar a extrañar a la pelirosa lo tenía desconcertado, dejó el papel sobre el buro y continuo cambiando sus ropas, necesitaba despejar su mente.

* * *

Temari y Matsuri habían llegado a la habitación designada por la Hokage, la rubia le propuso ir a unos baños termales, ahí se encontrarían con Ino, Hinata y Tenten.

— Está bien —

— Matsu, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me respondes toda la verdad? —

— Cla… claro —

— ¿Qué sientes por Gaara? — increpo la rubia.

— Yo… esto… yo —

* * *

Sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse, el agua caliente era lo mejor después de tanto entrenamiento, a su lado Tayuya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, experimentando seguramente la misma sensación que la pelirrosa.

— Has mejorado un poco mocosa — la voz burlesca de la pelirroja causo un tic nervioso en la oji jade.

— Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, anciana —

La pelirroja se puso de pie y comenzó a sumergir a Sakura en el agua caliente, odiaba que la llamara así… Sakura decía que era una anciana pues de tanto enojarse ya se le notaban las arrugas. Los ojos marrones de Tayuya miraron a la pequeña con un deje de ternura mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja, fue una mirada fugaz pero muy significativa.

* * *

— Gaara, aprovechando que estamos solos, bueno… que Temari no está – comenzó el castaño ante la mirada desinteresada del pelirrojo. — Dime, ¿Qué sientes por tu alumna? —

* * *

Después de un buen rato traigo aquí una pequeña conti... espero les guste y además quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio... necesito algunos personajes y me gustaria que los lectores del fic participaran en su creación, por lo tanto aquellos que esten interesados agradecería que me proporcionaran una ficha en sus comentarios para los siguientes personajes:

- Rival para Sakura (Por Sasuke)

- Rival para Matsuri (Por Gaara)

- Rival para Hinata (Por Naruto)

- Auxiliar de las chicas (alguien que las ayudara con sus chicos)

(Fichas)

Nombre:

Edad:

Rival:

Personalidad:

Historia:

Habilidades:

Imagen:

* * *

Hasta el próximo cap...

Chao


	3. Cap III

**Cap. III**

— … —

— Gaara —

— … —

— ¡Maldición Gaara!, ¡Te estoy hablando! —

— ¿Y qué quieres que te responda? —

— Lo que te pregunte… ¿Qué sientes por tu alumna? —

— No entiendo tu pregunta —

— Por favor Gaara, no me vengas con rodeos —

— No son rodeos, es solo que… no sé que responder —

— ¿No entiendes lo que sientes? O... —

— Sí… —

— Lo siento… a veces olvido que el concepto del **amor** es algo desconocido y difícil de entender para ti —

— … —

— Sera mejor que me vaya — el castaño se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta, comenzó a girar la perilla y antes de salir escucho las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, dejándolo desconcertado pero en cierto modo feliz con la respuesta.

— Ella… es… importante — dijo en un suspiro. —…Para mí —

* * *

La castaña estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa ante el cuestionamiento de su rubia amiga, su boca se abrió ligeramente con la intención de articular palabra y sin embargo nada… nada salía de sus labios, el intento parecía inútil y sin embargo sus esfuerzos se vieron arruinados y ridiculizados ante la sonora carcajada que soltó repentinamente Temari.

— Jajajaja, vamos Matsu, que solo era una pregunta, a pesar de que ya conozco la respuesta; deseo escucharla de tus labios —

— Por… Por favor Temari, no me hagas pasar por esto —

— Tranquila niña, no te estoy pidiendo que te le confieses, solo quiero que me digas que sientes por mi pequeño hermanito… — enmarco una ceja divertida al ver el rostro contrariado de su joven amiga y con sumo interés se dispuso a escuchar la respuesta de su compañera.

— Pues…yo… yo siento algo muy especial por Ga… Gaara-sensei — sus palabras salieron con un deje de ilusión para agrado de la rubia. — Admito que en un comienzo tuve un poco de miedo hacía él, sin embargo hubo algo que me decía que debía elegirlo como mi maestro, nadie más quiso ser su alumno y ahora me alegra que así sea… —

— Por que lo tienes solo para ti — menciono Temari dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura.

— S…sí— admitió sonrojada. — Gaara-sensei es alguien muy reservado y habla poco, pero yo se que es alguien que necesita un poco de atención y **amor **para salir de ese caparazón que el mismo se ha creado —

— Pero ya habrás notado que contigo es con quien habla un poco más, incluso más que conmigo o Kankuro —

— Pues sí, un poco… sin embargo se debe a que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya sabes por los entrenamientos —

— Por lo que sea, el te aprecia, mucho, incluso más de lo que quiere admitir —

La rubia analizaba cada palabra y acción de la castaña conforme la conversación avanzaba, parecía estar consiguiendo su propósito; confundirla, a tal grado que poco a poco revelaba a profundidad sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. La castaña mantenía la mirada perdida y jugaba con sus manos en un acto de completo nerviosismo.

— Temari-san… sin importar lo que yo piense o sienta con respecto a Gaara-sensei, aún si yo admito ante ti mis sentimientos por él… eso no cambiara nada entre nosotros — dijo en un tono apagado y triste.

Temari se puso de pie y camino en círculos por la habitación con rostro pensativo, meditando la situación y dirigiendo su mirada de vez en cuando a la chica aún sentada frente a ella, sonrió una vez más antes de arrodillarse frente a la castaña y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

— Matsuri… eres mi mejor amiga, la única que he tenido quizá, eres como una hermana para mí y no solo para mí, también para Kankuro… —

— Y para Gaara… —

— No, para Gaara no… tú debes entender que para él es difícil comprender este tipo de situaciones y sentimientos, ya que nunca los ha experimentado y sin embargo sé que él siente algo por ti, algo que no es ni amistad ni cariño fraternal, es un sentimiento diferente a todo eso y quizás algún día no tan lejano podrá darse cuenta de el y ofrecerte algo más que una relación maestro-alumna —

— Eso suena muy lindo pero… es casi imposible de realizar y si en algún momento todo esto que me dices se llega a convertir en una realidad, te juro que… —

— Seré tu madrina de bodas y de su primer hijo — soltó en medio de risas la rubia.

— ¡Temari! —

* * *

_**Sakura´s POV**_

_Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a pasar tanto tiempo con Tayuya, debo decir que al principio me parecía una chica de lo más desagradable y grosera, por supuesto en todo este tiempo que hemos aprendido a conocernos, a pesar de los pequeños insultos que hay entre nosotras, me parece que llevamos una buena relación; casi podría decir que somos __**amigas**__ y que los malos tratos son una forma de demostrarnos afecto. Metatsu por otro lado es un hombre apartado de cualquier sentimiento, él mismo ha dicho que no va con su personalidad eso de encariñarse, nunca lo ha hecho y según él… no planea comenzar a hacerlo ahora._

— Oye niña, ¿En qué tanto piensas? —

— Nada que te incumba, anciana —

— Hmp, como sea —

_Comencé a caminar hacía el campo de entrenamiento, estábamos ya retrasadas y eso no le gustaría para nada a Metatsu, sentí los pasos de Tayuya detrás de mi, a pesar de ser mayor que yo actuaba de forma muy infantil en ocasiones, era parte de su personalidad... y aún así en batalla era otra historia. En todo este tiempo entrenando con Metatsu ella se había ausentado en varias ocasiones, según me comento una vez; ella debía rendirle cuentas a Orochimaru sobre mis entrenamientos y mi avance, ese fue el trato, así que regresaba a la guarida ausentándose por algunos días, sospecho que sus retrasos se deben a otras cosas o a __**otra**__ persona, a veces ella me cuenta algunas cosas sobre si misma y su vida… son ocasiones contadas pero poco a poco se abre un poco más a mi._

— Continuemos mocosa… —

_**Fin Sakura´s POV**_

* * *

Kankuro caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, aquellas palabras por parte de Gaara eran sin duda una victoria, pero su objetivo no fue completado del todo, tendría que ingeniárselas para sacarle un poco más de información.

— Espero que tengas más suerte que yo… Temari —

* * *

Temari y Matsuri bajaron a las aguas termales del hotel, donde las esperarían el resto de las chicas, la castaña no conocía a ninguna de ellas más que por lo que su rubia amiga le conto sobre ellas, no acostumbraba muchas amistades por lo que la emocionaba enormemente compartir un poco de tiempo con nuevas **amigas**.

Entraron al baño designado a las mujeres, dentro del agua estaban ya Hinata, Tenten e Ino, conversaban animadamente y parecían felices, al menos Tenten e Ino, ya que Hinata estaba un poco más apartada y tímida como siempre.

— Vaya, vaya, y yo que creía que aun no se desarrollaban ni un poco — comento pícaramente observando a la tímida azabache, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo.

— No sabíamos que traerías a alguien — hablo la ojiazul.

— Cierto, chicas… ella es Matsuri, la novia de Gaara —

Al escuchar tal comentario, la castaña se sonrojo completamente, mientras Temari sonreía con malicia, por su parte las tres chicas dentro del agua estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y por poco se les caía la mandíbula al suelo, parecían en shock; no hablaban ni se movían, parecían haberse quedado congeladas.

— ¿La? — Tenten no cabía en la sorpresa.

— ¿Novia? — susurro Hinata.

— ¡¿De Gaara?! — Grito Ino saliendo abruptamente de las cálidas aguas.

—… ¡Jajajaja! — soltó de pronto Temari al ver el rostro contrariado de sus amigas.

—… — Matsuri no sabia donde ocultarse de tanta vergüenza que sentía ante la broma de su "cuñada".

— Vamos chicas, no pongan esa cara… que es solo una bromita —

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarnos así?! — gritaron la castaña y la rubia frente a ella.

— Bueno, bueno… aún no es su novia pero si su alumna —

…

Después de un largo baño las chicas sabían a la perfección quien era Matsuri y toda su historia, al cabo de unas horas ya la habían integrado completamente al grupo, la chica se sentía parte de algo por primera vez… mejor dicho segunda, la primera vez que se sintió parte de algo fue cuando Gaara se convirtió en su sensei.

— Es… es grandioso que estés con nosotras, Matsuri-chan —

— Gracias… Hinata —

— De acuerdo, ahora que estaremos un par de días en Konoha, tengo muchos planes para nosotras… a todo esto, creo que hace falta alguien… ¿Y Sakura? —

En cuestión de segundos, todo paso a ser silencio, las tres chicas se observaron entre ellas y como si hubiesen mencionado a un muerto sus rostros mostraron una gran tristeza, Ino se veía muy afectada por la mención de la chica, giro el rostro cuando un par de lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos, Hinata fue quien más mostro su tristeza sollozando quedamente.

— Lo que ocurrió fue… — comenzó a relatar Tenten.

Tenten les conto todo lo ocurrido sobre la huida de Sakura y Sasuke, fue quien pudo relatar la historia con mayor claridad pues Ino y Hinata parecían demasiado afectadas con lo ocurrido, por supuesto la chica de los chongos estaba también muy triste por la partida de la pelirrosa a la cual quería mucho, sin embargo era quien guardaba un poco mejor la postura.

— No me imaginaba algo así, digo siempre se noto lo mucho que quería a Sasuke pero, jamás imagine que fuera capaz de hacer algo así por él… digo, ¿dejar su aldea?, realmente lo lamento chicas, pero estando con el Uchiha yo creo que estará a salvo —

Matsuri solo escuchaba, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación, ella no conocía a Sakura, pero de algo estaba segura, si sus amigas sufrían tanto su ausencia debía ser alguien muy especial y querida para ellas.

— Yo… solo espero que donde se encuentre este bien — hablo Ino, secando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.— Quien sabe… quizás en algunos años regrese con algunos mini Uchihas — dijo esto último tratando de animarse y animar al resto.

— Cierto, que suertuda de estar cerca y a solas con un chico como Sasukito… — Todas comenzaron a reír sonoramente, deseando que en verdad así fuese…

* * *

El estruendo de las rocas haciéndose pedazos era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel solitario lugar, aquel tremendo desastre era causado por cierto pelinegro, quien parecía destruirlo todo con gran furia, más de la usual.

— ¿Qué te pasa niño?, ¿Extrañas a tu noviecita? —

El comentario saco al pequeño de sus casillas, dirigiendo su ataque al peli plateado, el cual parecía burlarse de los ataques de rabia tan frecuentes en el adolescente, le miro con desprecio fugaz y desapareció del lugar.

— Maldito Kabuto —

* * *

Ambas descansaban sobre el duro suelo del lugar, una cabellera pelirroja y una peli rosada se distinguían en contraste con el color marrón de la tierra, las chicas respiraban agitadamente y con dificultad, después de un extenuante entrenamiento, la mayor de ellas suspiro con pesadez mientras se colocaba de pie.

— Oye mocosa… ¿estas segura de que este es el camino que deseas recorrer? —

— Cualquier camino que me lleve junto a Sasuke, será el que yo elija —

— Ese niño si que te pego fuerte… —

— No importa lo que digas, estoy segura de que pronto descubriremos lo que nos depara el futuro… —

* * *

Y después de un rato les traigo aquí el tercer capítulo, hoy... a pocas horas de terminar mi cumpleaños, como mejor regalo he publicado esta conti y la he escrito un poco más extensa... me inspire un poco y quise aprovechar, espero disfrutaran el capi y nos vemos en el próximo...

Ya ne

Nao


End file.
